


Hump

by xxMilkTeaxx



Series: Please, Master [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Foot Humping, Guard Dog Tony Stark, M/M, No Sex, Puppy Play kinda?, mob boss Peter Parker - Freeform, shock collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMilkTeaxx/pseuds/xxMilkTeaxx
Summary: Tony twitches next to Peters feet as the volts pulse against his neck. It hurts. So. Fucking. Good. Peter is writing at his desk mumbling something that Tony doesn't care about, flipping papers and scratching his pen against the page when he needs to.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Please, Master [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842886
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Hump

Tony twitches next to Peters feet as the volts pulse against his neck. It hurts. So. Fucking. Good. Peter is writing at his desk mumbling something that Tony doesn't care about, flipping papers and scratching his pen against the page when he needs to. 

Before they came in to do this scene Peter had handed over the dog shock collar, had looked at him with his pretty Bambi eyes and suggested they should try it. Only if Tony was okay with it, of course. Tony had nodded and let Peter clip the collar in place, when they went into the office Tony rightfully took his place on his knees next to his beloved and had waited patiently for Peter to turn the shock collar on. The first shock had jolted Tony painfully and he almost safe words out, but when he notices Peter rubbing his crotch he bears through it, he'd do anything for his darling. Anything.

Peter sighs and leans back in his leather chair, he runs a hand through his hair mussing up the already wild curls. 

“Color?” Peter ask as he turns to look at Tony. 

“Green. So green baby.” Tony husks as he leans into the hand Peter places on his cheek.

“Good. Let me know if that changes.” Peter smiles sweetly at Tony before upping the voltage on the collar.

Tony groans and hunches forward at the volts coursing through him, he grits his teeth and clenches his hands into fists.

“Okay?” Peter whispers gently.

Tony nods but Peter yanks his head up.

“Words Tony.” He demands.

Tony groans again and takes a few breaths.

“Okay.” Tony pants out. 

Peter smiles warmly at him before petting Tonys hair. He turns away and goes back to working on his papers. Tony sits obediently by his lovers side until his legs go numb and his brain goes fuzzy. It gets dark before Peter resigns and puts his work away into a manilla folder.

“You did so well Tony, you deserve a treat now don't you think?” Peter says honey thick as he tilts Tonys chin up.

“Yes please.” Tony begs.

“Hump.” Peter wiggles his foot under Tonys crotch.

Tony nearly blows his load then. Jesus, when did this kid get so confident? Tony nods and rocks his hips forward dragging his cock against Peters Tom Ford boot. The friction is all that Tony needs, he wishes he could rub his bare cock against the shiny black leather, another time he thinks. 

“Good boy Tony, you're my good boy aren’t you?” Peter cups Tonys cheek and rubs the hinge of his jaw.

“I’m your good boy.” Tony promises.

“That’s right, and you know what good boys get? Good boys get to cum on their masters foot.” Peter digs the top of his foot into Tonys aching dick and helps rub back and forth for added friction.

Tony whimpers and squeezes his thighs around Peters foot, capturing it so he can rut against his quickly.

“Close.” Tony announces as his hips thrust quicker.

“Cum Tony, be a good boy for me and cum.” Tony catches a glint of Peter picking up the shock collar remote and watches helplessly as Peter turns the dial to the highest setting.

The volt rips through Tonys entire body and forces him to cum, he shouts and whines as his seed shoots into his boxers soaking the fabric in sticky white. 

“Fuck, that's so hot, fuck, I’m cumming.” Peter moans pretty above Tony and strokes himself a few times before he orgasms.

They stay like for a moment catching their breathes before Tony paws at Peters thigh to get him to turn the shock collar off. Peter quickly turns it off and unclips the leather from Tonys throat.

“Shit, it left a mark, I’m sorry.” Peter apologises as he gently rubs over the sore patch of Tonys neck.

“It’s okay.” Tony promises as he stretches out his back, his spine pops and the pressure at the base of his tailbone fades.

“C’mon we should bath.” Peter stands from his chair and helps Tony up.

They walk together into the bathroom across the hall and help each other undress.

“Thank you for doing this for me Tony.” Peter says once they’re settled in the rose scented bath water.

“I would do anything for you my love, always.” Tony kisses the top of Peters head and wraps his arms tighter around his middle.

Tony knows exactly what type of toy he wants to try next.


End file.
